There is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Jigoku Tsuushin
Summary: Summary: A DM one-shot. This is basically something that I think should have happened but didn’t. Anyways, it takes place in episode 33 when Milly goes and sees Dearka after she stabs him. Written in Dearka’s POV.


There is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Summary: A DM one-shot. This is basically something that I think should have happened but didn't. Anyways, it takes place in episode 33 when Milly goes and sees Dearka after she stabs him. Written in Dearka's POV. The pairing is DM obviously. I am not good at romance; so don't blame me if this sucks… Also, Dearka may be a bit OOC, so please excuse that…

Disclaimer: I don't own SEED… if I did, DM would get A LOT more attention and become an official couple because they ROCK! DM FOREVER! Ahem, anyways, all I own is the idea for this, but even that was based on something else so I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. NOTHING! So you don't sue. Simple as that.

"Or maybe your good-for-nothing natural boyfriend went and died on you." Who knew that those simple words could cause so much trouble? Not me. At least, I didn't when I had said it. Who knew that my simple sarcastic remark could have been so accurate. I shifted into a more comfortable position on the lumpy, hard mattress and placed my hands behind my head to make up for the non-existent pillow. I sighed, guilt filling up inside me. If I had known what had happened, I would never have said any of those things… I stared at the dull gray ceiling, still feeling bad about what I had said. Me and my big mouth… everyone had warned me that my constant sarcasm would get me in trouble one day. Well, I would say that this qualifies as "Trouble". The one thing I didn't understand was why did she save me?

Flashback

For a minute, I just stared at the scene in shock. That girl, the crazy one who had just stabbed me, she had just saved my life. The whole thing had happened so fast… first the girl with the brown hair, I think the other guy called her Milly, had grabbed the knife from the plate of food that was sitting on the table and tackled me down onto the bed. Not a problem, had I not been tied up so much that I could barely move. I felt the knife graze the side of my head as I jerked out of the way just in time to avoid a fatal wound. There was a slight pang of pain from where the knife had hit, causing a trickle of blood to run down the side of my face. "What the hell are you doing!" I screamed at her, attempting to roll out of the way as she raised the knife over her head again. Just then, the door slid open, revealing a teenaged boy with light brown hair and glasses followed by a girl of about the same age who had dark pink hair and green eyes. As soon as the boy saw what was happening he ran over and grabbed Milly's waist with one hand and her wrist with the other hand, uttering soothing words, attempting to calm her down a bit. Milly, however, just kept screaming. "Tohru is gone, and he's never coming back! So why should he get to live?" She yelled, then dropped the knife and fell to her knees. "Tohru's gone… why is he gone?" She muttered to herself, sobbing lightly. The girl with the pink hair glared at me icily before reaching into a nearby storage cupboard and pulling out a small handgun. She pointed the gun at me, a slightly insane expression on her face. I looked around frantically. If only I wasn't so tied up! "You…" she began, her hand shaking a bit. "You coordinators killed Kira… Kira wasn't supposed to die… Kira was supposed to protect me… all of you coordinators… DESERVE TO DIE!" Just as she screamed that last part, Milly's eyes widened as she stood up. "NO!" Just as the other girl pulled the trigger, Milly tackled her, causing the gun to misfire and hit the florescent light above us. The light shattered, causing large shards of glass to rain down overtop of me, but I didn't notice. All I could do was stare in awe at what had happened. Why did she save me?

End Flashback

"Why did she save me?" I muttered out-loud to myself, still staring at the ceiling. If she had tried to kill me why did she save me? It just didn't make sense. A sudden sound distracted me from my train of thought. I quickly shot up into a sitting position, which wasn't easy, as I was still tied up, (A/N: I have no clue if he was still tied up or not, but for the sake of this fic lets say that he is) but still managed to do it in less than 10 seconds. I glanced suspiciously around the corner in an attempt to find where the sound had come from. Milly stepped into the room, blushing a little. Just seeing her brought back the flood of guilt. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, apparently at a loss for words. She was fidgeting, looking a little embarrassed. Eventually, I could not take the guilt anymore. "Uh… about that comment, back there… uh… I'm really sorry… I didn't know that… well, I mean…" for once I was glad that the cell had such low lighting so that she couldn't see me blushing. For a minute, she just looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then, for a second, I thought I saw her smile, but it was gone before I even had a chance to blink. She started fidgeting again. "Um… thanks…" she mumbled, still blushing and fidgeting. For a minute, she looked like she was going to say something, but instead she just made her way towards the door. Then she turned back towards me. "Uh, I'm Miriallia. What's your name?" She asked in a quiet voice. I smiled a bit. "Dearka Elsesman" I replied. Little did I know, this was the beginning of a very beautiful relationship…

END!

A/N: Wow… My first Romance… I think it turned out pretty good, but hey, I'm the authoress. Sorry its so short. I need more oppinoins, so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
